


Commitment issues

by Bane2888



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Smut, Two Shot, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane2888/pseuds/Bane2888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad ending to their relationship Sasuke and Naruto meet up again. Smut/NaruSasu/mature</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that turned into a two shot. 
> 
> Hasn't been beta so there are prob a handful of spelling and grammar errors, sorry! (dyslexic) XD
> 
> Enjoy.

It was early evening, but still light out, the lionheart pub was busy. Shikamaru shuffled his way across it, awkwardly carrying three drinks. He came to a table where his friends Sakura and Ino sat, he placed them down on the table, but didn’t take his seat. 

 

“So I think we should go sit outside.” He said, mostly directing his comment to Sakura.

 

“What, why?” She asked “If we go now we probably won’t get a table for the rest of the night.”

Shikamaru gave her an apologetic smile, “You haven’t seen who else is here,” He said stepping to the side and giving a subtle jerk of his head behind him. 

 

Sakura frowned but peered behind him, looking for who he was talking about, Ino also craned her neck to see. As soon as Sakura saw him, her face changed into one of disgust. 

“Shit.” She said looking up at Shikamaru, who nodded at her with a ‘I told you so’ look. 

“Wait, who are we looking at?” Ino asked still craning her neck. 

Sakura looked round again, “The guy with the dark hair, at the other end of the bar, hitting on that other guy.” 

“Oh yeah.”

“Well you didn’t know Naruto back then, but that’s Sasuke Uchiha, he was Naruto’s ex from like two years ago.” Sakura looked back to Shikamaru, “Perhaps we should just leave, I’ll tell Naruto we changed our minds?”

Shikamaru shrugged, “I’m sure if we sit outside, It’ll be fine, I’ll text Naruto tell him we’re out there, he won’t even need to walk thru the bar.”

“Yeah alright,” Sakura replied, looking concerned but getting up and letting Shikamaru lead the way, she glance once more over her shoulder but Sasuke seemed not to have noticed them, too engrossed in chatting with the guy he was with. 

“So was it really that bad, this break up?” Ino asked. As they walked outside into the beer garden. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Sakura sighed. “They broke up about two years ago, Naruto was pretty devastated.”

“Mmhmm,” Shikamaru hummed in agreement.

“A couple weeks after they first broke up, Sasuke turns back up and they hook up and then he leaves again, and for about 6 months or so they are on and off. In my opinion I think Sasuke was just using him for sex, but there was no convincing Naruto of it. Maybe he knew but he never seemed able to say no.”  
Shikamaru didn’t say anything, as he put their drinks down on the table but he pulled a face that suggested he agreed. 

“Wow, that sucks,” Ino said.

“Yeah so after about 6 months of this Naruto found out Sasuke was cheating on him, Sasuke argued that they weren’t together, together but Naruto didn’t see it that way, and..yeah… long story short Naruto found this guy and floored him. It escalated into a full blown fight and they both got arrested and spend the night in the slammer, although thankfully no charges were made.”

“Seriously, Naruto hit some guy?” Ino said in disbelief, “I don’t know Naruto had that in him, he always seems so happy go lucky.”

“Yeah he normally is,” Shikamaru piped in, “But Sasuke just messes with head. Anyway enough of that douche bag, who is it you invited tonight?” He asked Sakura.

Sakura’s whole demeanor changed. “Ok his name is Gaara, He started at my company two weeks ago and he’s just moved down here, he doesn’t really know anyone, so I figured I’d invite him out, he’s a bit quiet but I’m sure after a couple of drinks he’ll loosen up,” She told them excitedly. “And I definitely think he’s Naruto type, he’s got that dark brooding thing going on that Naruto always seems to go for.” 

“And here’s the man of the moment!” Shikamaru said loudly cutting her off. They all looked round to see Naruto striding across the lawn towards them, grinning from ear to ear. He wore a tight orange tee, dark jeans and the evening was warm enough that he hadn’t bother with a jacket, his headphones rested round his neck, showing that he walked down to meet them. 

“Hey guys,” He said as he approached the table, giving them each a hug. “I’m gonna grab a drink, anybody want anything?” Naruto asked hiking his thumb over his shoulder at the pub.

Shikamaru and Sakura shared a look that Naruto was oblivious too, “It’s ok, you sit down I’ll grab you a drink.” Shikamaru piped up.

“Alright,” Naruto replied, still oblivious as he sat opposite Ino.

“Oh look there’s Gaara,” Sakura said standing up and waving to get his attention, he walked over to them, smiling politely as he reached the table. “Ok,” Sakura said starting with the introductions, “This is Shika, Ino, and this is Naruto.” She said emphasizing his name slightly. Which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow at her he had no idea he was being set up.

Gaara sat down next to Naruto, and Shikamaru left to get them both a drink. 

“Gaara, Sakura told me, that you just moved down here, where were you living before?” Naruto asked comfortably striking up conversation. For the next hour or so they all sat, chatted and drank. Sakura was immensely pleased to see Gaara and Naruto getting along so well. 

“Oh hey I gotta get this,” Naruto piped up suddenly when his phone rang, “It’s work.” He got up from the table and walked over towards the pub and stepped on to the the small decking area that joined the pub and beer garden. He flicked his phone open and began speaking to a colleague at work. He’d been stood there only about half a minute, his back to the door when he got a large cloud of cigarette smoke blown over him, he turned around to give the smoker an annoyed look and came face to face with Sasuke. Naruto froze, any look of annoyance that was forming was replaced by surprise, he stood there rooted to the spot while Sasuke took another lazy draw on his cigarette and breathed it out, away from Naruto’s face this time. It took Naruto a moment to realise someone was calling his name and then remember he was on the phone. 

“Sorry what?” He asked down the line, still staring at Sasuke, his eyes taking in every inch of that man’s face. “Yeah, that's fine, I’ll sort it on monday,” He said trying to end the call quickly, “Yeah seriously don’t worry I’ll do it Monday, alright? Ok see ya.” He hung up.  
“Sasuke?” Naruto said his voice came out rather quite. 

Sasuke gave him a lazy half smile, “Naruto.” He replied, saying his name slowly as if savoring it. 

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asked still somewhat confused.

“Talking to you,” Sasuke replied. 

“Oh..errr how are you?” Naruto replied unsure what to say.

“Better for seeing you,” Sasuke purred. 

Something fluttered in the pit of Naruto’s stomach.

“You look good, have you been working out?” Sasuke asked, he gave Naruto’s bicep a squeeze. 

“Err… yeah sort of,” Naruto answered a little put off by the way Sasuke touched him in such a familiar way, but he didn’t want to pull away either. 

“Out with friends?” Sasuke asked glancing over to where Sakura and the rest sat, Naruto looked round as well, none of them had looked round yet and noticed him talking with Sasuke. 

“Yeah.” Naruto replied not sure what to say, he was sort of waiting for his emotions to decide if he wanted to hug Sasuke or hit him.

“So how have you been?” 

Naruto shrugged, “Good I guess, been up to much?”

“Oh you know, same old,” Sasuke replied giving Naruto a nudge. “So you seeing anyone?” Sasuke asked glancing back at the table.

Naruto wonder if he’d seen him talking to Gaara, “No, not at the moment, nothing serious.” ‘Not since you,’ his mind added. 

Sasuke grinned looking slightly cat like, “Single Naruto?” Sasuke said putting a hand on Naruto’s hip and slipping a finger into his belt loops so he could gently pull Naruto back and forth. “Let me buy you a drink?”

Naruto stared down at Sasuke’s hand, torn between wanting to push it away and not wanting him to stop, “Shit, Sasuke, what the hell, I haven’t seen you in nearly two years and you made it pretty clear that you didn’t want to see me anymore.” 

Sasuke let his hand full away, and looked away from Naruto, staring out across the garden, saying nothing for a moment but he looked tense. 

“Yeah I know.” Sasuke began, still looking away from him, “But, it’s been a long time, just one drink? No fuss, I just want to know how you’re getting on.” He turned back to him, his hand reaching out to grab Naruto’s but they were interrupted by a woman calling Naruto’s name. 

Both men looked round to fine Sakura standing there.

“Are you OK?” She asked, pointedly ignoring Sasuke. 

“Good evening, Sakura” Sasuke said, pronouncing her name in a mocking way,” A hint of a snarl on his face.

“Come on Naruto,” She said still ignoring Sasuke, “Leave this douche bag and come and sit down.”

Sasuke pretended to look hurt from Sakura’s insult, “Hey I just wanted to talk to Naruto,” He swung his arm round Naruto’s shoulder. “Isn't that right?” Sasuke asked in a hushed voice right in Naruto’s ear. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, and something beginning to uncurl in the pit of his stomach, he looked at Sasuke, instinctively biting his lip. Sasuke's eyes lit up, his gaze heated as he stared at Naruto. 

“Sakura, maybe you could give us a minute?” Naruto asked, pulling away from Sasuke to talk to her.

“Naruto,” she said her voice laced with warning.

“Just 10 minutes and I'll come back to the table, I’ll be fine.”

“What about Gaara? I brought him out tonight to meet you, you guys were getting on well,” she pointed out, trying to change tact. 

“Gaara? Is that the red head?” Sasuke asked looking over at their table. “He’s kind of hot.” 

Sakura ignored Sasuke again, but Naruto’s jaw tensed as he tried to ignore the stab of jealousy that shot through him. 

“Sakura just give me a minute. I be back at the table in no time, I’m fine. Honestly.” Naruto said, giving her a convincing smile while trying to keep the irritation from his voice, he understood that she was concerned but he wanted his space.

“Naruto, he was just all over some other guy in the bar when we got here, just don’t waste your time.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. “Was that so?”

Sasuke gave him a cocky smile and a shrug, “Hey I would have been talking to you from the start if your friends hadn’t seen me and then ran outside to hide,” Sasuke replied with a slight sneer at Sakura.

“You’re a piece of shit Sasuke.” She said finally acknowledging him, “If you’d seen what Naruto was like after you left him.”

“Sakura!” Naruto said quickly, cutting her off, he appreciated her concern but he didn’t want Sasuke to know all the shit that happened after he left. “Sakura, please just give me a minute ok?”

She stared at Naruto fiercely, before eventually conceding with a sigh. “Fine.” She looked at Sasuke again like she wanted to say something else, but changed her mind.

Naruto watched Sakura walk back to the table before turning back to Sasuke, giving him a half hearted apologetic smile. His smile froze when Sasuke continued to give it that heated stare. 

Sasuke took a step closer, “Come back to mine tonight?”

“Woah, wait? What?!” Naruto said taking a step backwards, towards the pub.

Sasuke continued walking towards him until his back hit the wall. “Come on, Naruto, it’ll be fun.” Sasuke said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“But wait, what about a drink or something?”

Sasuke gave him a smile, he was leaning in close so Naruto could feel his warm breath when he spoke, “They won’t give us any peace,” Sasuke said, gesturing with his head over at Naruto’s friends, “And you’ll just end up back at mine anyway, so why not cut out the drama and come with me now.”

“Errr,” Naruto replied, unsure what to say, his mind was becoming fuzzy with Sasuke this close to him. 

“I have my bike and a spare lid, I remember how much you use to like riding with me, there’s no way you don't want this as much as I do.”

Sasuke was now close enough, that he could breath against Naruto’s neck and give him a gentle trust with his hips in a teasing way.

“Ok, fine.” Naruto breathed out, slightly surprising himself. It was madness, no one had ever broken his heart like Sasuke had, but he couldn’t ignore the raw lust that cared nothing for his feelings and only wanted to make him strip off and pull Sasuke against him. Sasuke was right this would just end up back at Sasuke’s anyway, Naruto could never say no to that.

Sasuke looked genuinely surprised, but then he began to smile. he grabbed Naruto’s hand, “Let’s go! We’ll go out through the bar.” He tried to pull Naruto with him.

Naruto didn’t follow instead he pulled his hand away, Sasuke looked back, his face falling instantly, “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I just want to say goodbye,” Naruto replied, looking over at his friends, Sakura was watching them, “I’ll meet you in the carpark.”

“They won’t let you come.” Sasuke pointed out, also looking over at Naruto’s friends. 

“I’ll meet you in the carpark.” Naruto said firmly, looking at Sasuke before going to walk away.

“Wait,” Sasuke said, grabbing his hand, he looked conflicted for a moment before pulling Naruto into a deep and passion kiss, Naruto gasp in surprise, allowing Sasuke to deepen their kiss. Naruto didn’t try to pull away, he embraced, running his hands up Sasuke’s back and into his hair, a small moan escaping when Sasuke grabbed his ass. Naruto pushed his hips forward into Sasuke’s. Naruto broke their kiss, knowing there would be more to come, both men stood there a little flustered. 

“Carpark,” Naruto said sounding breathy. Sasuke only nodded in response.

Naruto spun round and quickly walked towards his friends, all of whom were now staring at him. He felt embarrassed as he walked up but unable to stop himself smiling, he didn’t need the disapproving glare from Sakura to know he was about to do something stupid, that wasn’t going to end well, but he didn’t care, he was single, he could do what he wanted, consequences be damned. 

“Did he just kiss you?” Sakura asked incredulously, despite already knowing the answer.

Naruto tried to shake the grin that he had and look more serious but he couldn’t, “Hey guys I’m gonna head off, I’ll catch you soon.” Naruto said avoiding Sakura’s gaze.

“You’ll going with him?” Sakura asked in disbelief.

“Errr yeah,” Naruto replied not really seeing the point of lying.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Shikamaru asked. 

Naruto, grin still in place shrugged apologetically.

“Naruto please don’t do this.” Sakura pleaded.

Naruto felt a stab of guilt, she was right to worry, she had seen first hand the damage Sasuke had left in his wake. The sound of a motorbike engine starting up caused Naruto to look in the direction of the car park, he could make out a single headlight, glowing in the darkness. “I’m really sorry guys I’m gonna go,” and without a backwards glance he strolled quickly across the grass and into the carpark. The shout of his name from Sakura was ignored, he’d make it up to her tomorrow. 

He walked over to Sasuke, it was an odd feeling seeing Sasuke straddling his bike, like nothing had happened between them. That one sunday morning Sasuke hadn’t just woken up and told Naruto it was over, only to turn up weeks later saying he wanted him back, and then to end it again. Repeating this process for months, with Naruto ending up at Sakura’s drunk and upset every other week. It all came to head when Naruto read some messages on Sasuke’s phone, Thinking of it reminded him of how angry he had felt back then.  
By the time he had walked up next to Sasuke, his smile had faltered and he was feeling kind of hollow, the small voice that had been telling him this was a stupid idea was now screaming it at him.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked, noticing the change in him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this,”

Sasuke put the kickstand down and got off the bike, “Naruto, come on, it’ll be fun, don’t you remember how good we were together?”

Naruto nodded, looking up and staring into those, dark eyes, they stared back glinting with promise. Sasuke unzipped his jacket, “Here,” he said giving it to Naruto, you’ll get cold, Sasuke wore a simple long sleeved white tee shirt underneath, it suited him, hell Sasuke suited everything he wore. 

Naruto hesitated, looking at the jacket in his hand. Sasuke reached out taking Naruto’s chin in his hand and gently pulling it up before leaning in with a soft and long kiss, it was still passionate and held promise of more but something else lingered in that kiss, something unspoken between them, it pulled at something in Naruto he couldn’t ignore, the same thing he could never ignore it when it came to Sasuke, something he had felt when he first met him, some sort of undying destiney between them. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and smiling at him, Naruto smiled back feeling a spot of embarrassment, he slipped the jacket on for something to do and discreetly inhaled Sasuke’s scent from it. 

Sasuke gave him a smirk as Naruto slipped the zip up, “You look good in that, really good.”

“Not as good as you I’m sure.”

Sasuke chuckled “So you going to get on or am I going to have to kiss you again.”

“If you kiss me again I doubt we’ll make it out the carpark.” Naruto replied with a laughed, his worrying thoughts vanishing immediately.

“True,” Sasuke replied inclining his head and climbing back onto his bike, he pulled his helmet on and passed a spare to Naruto. Naruto climb on with familiar ease, he tightened the strap on his lid and pulled up close behind Sasuke, ignoring the grab rail he placed his arms round Sasuke’s waist holding him tight. 

Within minutes Sasuke had pulled out of the carpark and was flying down the main road, the roads were clear this late in the evening and Sasuke opened up the throttle. Naruto couldn’t hear anything except for the roar of the engine and the sound of air rushing past him. The warm summer breeze was replaced with the cold rush of air as they sped along, leaving Naruto with a slight chill, he wonder if Sasuke was getting cold without his jacket on, so he increased his grip on Sasuke trying to make a poor attempt to keep him warm. Sasuke took one hand off the handlebars to place over Naruto’s hands and gave them a quick squeeze, before gripping the handle again. 

Naruto had forgotten how much he missed riding with Sasuke, the closeness and comfort of holding him, coupled with the exhilaration of the being on the bike. It was too soon for Naruto when they slowed up and pulled into some apartment blocks, Sasuke pulled in front of a garage door, both men got off and Sasuke wheeled the bike in. 

“You’ve moved,” Naruto noted as he and Sasuke entered the apartment building and began climbing the stairs, a large out of order sign hanging off the lift door. Naruto didn’t say anything but the place looked run down, with stains on the wall and an odd smell lurking in the air, he was surprised Sasuke wasn’t living somewhere better. As they approached Sasuke’s door, Naruto noted the damage on it, like it had been kicked in, Sasuke didn’t use the key on the lock, instead on the two padlocks attached via brackets to the top and bottom of the door. 

“The locks broke.” Sasuke replied, noticing Naruto watching him.

“Ah,” Naruto replied. 

The flat inside was more what Naruto would have expected of Sasuke, clean, tidy and organised. It made Naruto smile as he looked round at it, you could put Sasuke in a shit hole and he’d make a clean and tidy home out of it, he would put most domestic goddess to shame. 

“So,” Sasuke said looking Naruto up and down, “Shall we dispense with the pleasantries or shall I get you a glass of wine for old time’s sake.”

Naruto laughed. During their first few dates when Sasuke had taken Naruto back to his he had offered Naruto the only alcohol he had at the time; wine, and Naruto wanting to make a good impression and if he was honest...wanting to get laid, had accepted despite hating the drink. And subsequently for the first 6 months of their relationship Naruto had drunk wine, too embarrassed to admit that he actually hated it.

“I think, Naruto said walking slowly towards Sasuke, “That we’ll skip the wine this evening.”

Sasuke smirked, biting his lip and releasing it as Naruto leant into kiss him.

Naruto had planned to make this last, he had no expectations that he wouldn’t be kicked to the curb tomorrow morning so he had wanted to draw this out, have Sasuke begging for it, but the moment they kissed it was like a switch, all the pent up emotion that Naruto had suppressed somewhere came flooding to the surface and what was supposed to be a soft gentle, teasing kiss, turned into a frenzy of movements. Naruto deepened their kiss, instantly, his tongue seeking entrance. While his hands pulled Sasuke’s tee off, Sasuke didn’t seem surprised by Naruto’s passion infact he encouraged it, dragging Naruto over to the bed and shoving him down, before straddling him, grinning like the cat that just got the cream. 

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him and began biting and sucking one of his nipples, Sasuke let out a groan and trailed a hand down to grab Naruto’s cock through his jeans, he was already uncomfortably hard, he had been getting hard from the moment they had started kissing in the beer garden, he pushed his groin up into Sasuke’s grip, all the while still sucking and biting at his nipple and his own hands grabbing Sasuke’s ass and giving it a tight squeeze. 

They did this for a few minutes, Naruto swapping between nipples and kisses up his neck while Sasuke rubbed him through his jeans. Becoming desperate for more contact, Naruto rolled Sasuke onto his back, So that he could loomed above him, he fumbled with the button and fly on Sasuke’s jeans, before yanking them and Sasuke’s boxers down, Sasuke own erection gently bouncing free. Sasuke kicked the jeans off before pulling Naruto’s T-shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. Sasuke then turn his attention straight for Naruto’s jeans, in a few moments both men were naked, with Naruto above him. 

Sasuke grabbed him and pulled Naruto down on top of him so their skin was in complete contact, Naruto hummed in pleasure and began to slow down and take his time with Sasuke, not wanting this to ever end. They shared a handful of kisses, while they simply embraced the feeling of each other’s naked skin, Sasuke still felt a little cold from their ride home but he was heating up quickly.

Naruto slipped a hand between them and began a teasingly slow pace as he pumped Sasuke’s cock up and down, twisting his hand as he reached the top and running his thumb over Sasuke’s head, remembering exactly how he liked it. Their kisses became wet and sloppy as they both struggled to maintain them. Naruto rocked his hips against Sasuke gentlyrubbing himself against him. He began increasing his speed with his hand.

“Ah fuck, Naruto if you keep doing that I’m not going to last.” Sasuke moaned.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Shut up, and just fuck me.” Sasuke said with a grunt.

For a moment Naruto ignored him instead focusing on pumping his cock fast and hard and watching his face as he got closer. Then without warning Naruto stopped. Sasuke blinked up at him. Giving him a smoldering gaze, Naruto slipped a couple of fingers into his mouth wetting them, Sasuke let out a small laugh and leant to his side fishing out a bottle of lube from his draw and throwing it at Naruto’s chest, Naruto pouted but grabbed the bottle and lubed up the same fingers instead. He slipped his hand down between Sasuke's legs, momentarily playing with his hole, before slipping a finger in and closely followed by another, he was rushing slightly, he was desperate to be deep inside this man but Sasuke didn’t complain, instead he raised his hips, letting out small moans of pleasure, his eyes closed. Naruto inserted a third finger watching Sasuke’s reaction. It gave Naruto pause to see Sasuke like this again, it made his chest constrict and ache, god did he miss this man.

Naruto kept a slow fucking motion with his fingers, stretching Sasuke, he resisted the urge to reach down and grab his own cock to relieve some of the pressure building there. When he felt Sasuke was ready, he gently removed his fingers. He gave Sasuke a sexy smile and blue him a kiss before gripped either side of Sasuke’s hips and roughly spinning him onto his front and pulled his ass up. He rubbed himself against Sasuke’s ass 

“Fuck, Naruto get on with it.”

Naruto let out a small chuckle before positioning himself at Sasuke’s entranced, he grabbed the lubed and used liberal amounts over his own cock, enjoying the sensation of rubbing it in. Once the tip of his cock was in the right positioning he slowly pushed in, he grit his teeth suppressing a moan at the tight warm feeling round his cock, he took his time, enjoying the feeling but also allowing Sasuke the time to adjust. In actuality he just wanted to start slamming into this man but it would be worth the wait. However Sasuke pushed his hips back against Naruto to taking more of him in, sensing his need,

“Ah fuck,” Naruto said as Sasuke started rocking back and forth. “Grab the headboard,” Naruto commanded. “I want to do this hard.”

Sasuke grunted in response and pulled himself upright slightly and gripped the wooden headboard, and continued rocking his hips back and forth into Naruto in a slow teasing manner. Naruto responded, gripping Sasuke's hips and pushing into him, he let out a groan, he kept a tight grip on Sasuke’s hips keeping him in place as began to increase in speed, Sasuke braced himself against the headboard and pushed back, groaning loudly as Naruto started pounding hard into him. Naruto’s grunts and moans mixed with Sasuke’s as they both lost themselves in the rapture of sex. 

Naruto reach out grabbing a fistful of Sasuke’s hair and pulling his head back while he still gripped the headboard. 

“Ah! Naruto, god...fuck.. don’t stop,” Sasuke groan out as he reached his own hand down and began pumping his own bouncing hard on. 

“Oh, god .. Sasuke, I..I..” Naruto whimpered as he got closer, he bit his lip stopping himself from saying the words sat on the tip of his tongue, he dare not utter them. Instead he became a mess of sexual tension as a feeling of pressure began building hot and heavy at his core. 

Sasuke groan loudly, humming in pleasure. Naruto responded with a groan no longer able to form words.

“I’m so close,” Sasuke said, between panting breaths. Naruto let go of his hair, if other hand still holding Sasuke’s hip in place, he reached round and pushed Sasuke's hand off of his own cock and began pumping it for him, hard and fast, Sasuke could barely control his movements as his hips bucked and he groaned loudly calling out Naruto's name, as he came in ecstasy into Naruto’s hand. 

The feeling of Sasuke's body contract as he came was more than enough to send Naruto over the edge into an abyss of pleasure, he released Sasuke’s cock and gripped his hip again, pumping into him aggressively and riding out the waves of pleasure as he came, making a controlled grunting noise with his teeth still clamped to his bottom lip, the 3 little words that had tried to spill from him earlier were still lurking there at the tip of his tongue.

Both men collapsed onto the bed, coming to lay on their backs, side by side. Both panting hard, gasping for breath, for a moment they lay there in silence staring at the ceiling. 

“You’re lips bleeding,” Sasuke said and Naruto glanced over at him realizing Sasuke was watching him. 

Naruto ran his tongue over his sore lip tasting blood, from where he had bitten it to stop himself from talking. To exhausted to try and explain he gave Sasuke a lopsided smile, which Sasuke returned, he grabbed a sheet and pulled it over them as the heat from their love making wore off and a chill began to set in, it was barely five minutes before they had both fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up the following morning with an overwhelming urge to relieve himself, he peeked over to see Sasuke’s sleeping form still next to him, looking peaceful, the light frown that Sasuke usually wore had completely vanished in his sleep, his face totally relaxed. Despite the uncomfortable feeling Naruto had in his bladder, he lay there watching Sasuke for a long time, examining his face in detail, from the line of his jaw to each of the individual dark lashes resting on his cheek. Naruto tried to commit it all to memory, despite last night being incredible he had no doubt that once Sasuke’s was awake Naruto would quickly wear out his welcome. He smiled sadly to himself before getting up and heading to the bathroom, he grabbed his phone, which was low on battery but hadn’t died yet. He already had a text from Sakura; 

‘I hope he breaks your heart asshole.’ 

Naruto rolled his eyes, she didn’t mean it she was just angry with him, once he’d dealt with his more pressing need, he perched on the edge of the toilet to give her a ring.

“Naruto?” She answered sounding concerned, “Are you ok? Do you need me to pick you up?”

Naruto smiled, she would never stay mad at him, “I’m alright, stop worrying.”

“Shall I come pick you?” She asked again.

“Nah, I’m ok,”

“You mean Sasuke hasn’t kicked you out yet?”

“Maybe he won’t?” Naruto meant it has a joke, but he couldn’t hide the level of hopefulness in his voice.”

“Naruto,” Sakura said sounding stern, “Have you completely forgotten what you were like?”

“Sakura It’s fine,”

“Naruto, don't you remember how bad you were? Like, when I had to drive for 2 hours to pick you up because you ended up at some party and you got so drunk you couldn’t even remember how you got there or when you went out and fucking took cocaine? How many times have you clung to my fucking toilet seat telling me you were a fucking idiot to trust Sasuke? Oh and that time...”

“Ok, ok Sakura!” he said, trying not to be so loud that he woke Sasuke up but firm enough to get her to stop talking, thankfully it woked. He did not want to relive every moment in those last few months of his and Sasuke’s relationship. 

Naruto sighed down the phone, “Look Sakura, I’m ok at the moment, I know Sasuke is probably going to kick me out soon and this was a stupid idea it’s just…” Naruto hesitated, unsure what to say, “It’s just..”

“You still love him,” Sakura said finishing up the sentence.

It made naruto smiled to hear those words, “I’m an idiot, I know,” he said to her. He could hear her sighing on the other end of the line. “I’ll be fine, if I need you I promise to ring you and not go off and do something stupid.”

“Like hit a guy…” She added, reminding him of the fight he had got into at the end of their relationship, a night in a prison cell had finally made him see that he needed to stop this cycle between Sasuke and himself. Deciding never to speak to him again, Naruto thought it would be tough but Sasuke must have felt the same because he stopped trying to speak to Naruto, that was until last night.”

“Yes, like hit a guy,” Naruto deadpanned.

“Unless of course it’s Sasuke, then you go get him Tiger.” She said, amusement in her voice. 

Naruto rolled his eyes but chuckled, “I’ll see you later, Sakura.”

“Yeah, bye Naruto, take care ok?”

“I will.” And with that he hung up the phone.

For a moment he stay sitting in the bathroom, he considered having a shower but instead he left the bathroom and slid back into bed with Sasuke, he didn’t cuddle up or get too close as he didn’t want to wake him, but instead lay there quietly watching Sasuke sleep. Naruto soon drifted off into a light sleep, himself. 

The next time Naruto awoke, it was to knocking at the door, he realised that Sasuke wasn’t in the bed, instead Sasuke came out of the kitchen and walked past the bed and down the small hallway that lead to the front door. 

“Hey?” he heard Sasuke’s voice as he opened the door.

“Can I come in?” Asked a male voice.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Sasuke replied

“Well we have things to discuss.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, figuring this was another guy Sasuke had been with, he ignored the stab of jealously and glanced round for his boxers or jeans, which he couldn’t see.

He heard footsteps and the door shutting, unable to see any clothes. he instead sat up and pulled the bedsheet up making sure it covered him from the waist down.  
Sasuke walked back in first followed by a slightly taller man with long dark hair, tied in a loose ponytail.

“Ah, this is why you'll being so difficult.” The other man stated glancing at Naruto.

He gave Naruto a condescending smile, “ You can go now, I have things to discuss with Sasuke.” 

“You can stay.” Sasuke said quickly before naruto could say anything, he gave a quick look before giving the other man an annoyed one. 

The other man raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Well this is intriguing, I give you an easy way to throw a guy out and you tell him to stay?” The taller man looked at Naruto this time with more interest, “Now you’ve peaked my interest. You are?” he asked extending a hand to Naruto over the bed.

Naruto hesitated he didn’t usually do first introductions, over a bed while he lay on it naked, barley covered by a bed sheet. However there weren’t many options available so he went with the moment and grasped the other man’s hand. “Naruto, Naruto uzumaki.”

If it was possible the taller man looked even more shocked, still holding Naruto’s hand he looked round at Sasuke who was looking mildly annoyed, “ Naruto? The Naruto, the one you dated for two years?”He asked in disbelief.”

Sasuke huffed in a child like manner, “This is itachi, my brother” Sasuke said addressing Naruto.

“Oh! your brother?” Naruto said excitedly, he couldn't believe he hadn’t guessed that, their was so much resemblance between the two, it was obvious now. Naruto turned back to Itachi and gave him a huge, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Sasuke groaned loudly and stalked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, he returned a second later, sipping a glass of water sulking and leaning against the kitchen doorframe, while watching the two of them. 

“Well this is a pleasant surprise,” Itachi said coming to sit down on the bed and talk to Naruto. “I asked Sasuke on several occasions if we could meet but he always made excuses.”

“Yeah same!” Naruto replied grinning.   
They both looked round at Sasuke as if expecting an explanation.

They were met with a scowl.

Sasuke had always been really off beat when ever his brother had been brought up, Naruto had always assumed that that they didn’t get on and judging from this morning that might still be true. Although it was disappointing to hear that Itachi had wanted to meet him two and Sasuke hadn’t allowed it, maybe Sasuke had never been serious about their relationship. 

“Coffee?” Sasuke asked directing the question at Naruto and changing the subject.

“Well actually I was going to offer to take you out to breakfast, so we can discuss things.” Itachi said turning to Sasuke. “However I would be happy to take you both out for breakfast, it would be a pleasure to get to know Naruto better.”

Sasuke still scowling, shrugged and looked expectantly at Naruto, to make a decision.

“Sounds great,” Naruto replied, surprised that Sasuke didn’t shut the idea down, actually he was also surprised that Sasuke had stopped itachi throwing him out. “I don't want to put you guys out if you got something to discuss.”

“It can wait.” Itachi said, smiling kindly at Naruto.

Naruto looked round at Sasuke, trying to gage his thoughts by his expression, which was of course impossible. Although Sasuke did give him the barest hints of a smile. 

“Well I guess we’ll need to get ready and have a shower.” Sasuke said. 

“That’s fine,” Itachi replied as he got up and picked up his laptop bag from the hallway and walked into the kitchen, “I’ll make myself at home.”

Sasuke turned back to say something to Naruto but was interrupted by Itachi sticking his head back round the door, “Just keep it down ok? There are something I dont want to hear at this time of the morning.”

“Go away Itachi.” Sasuke replied bluntly

Itachi smiled at Sasuke and pulled his head back round the door. 

Sasuke once again tried to say something to Naruto, but Itachi poked his head around the door again. 

“I know you’ve been out of work,” He said glancing around the apartment, “but is this really the best you can afford, little brother?”

Sasuke breathed out through his nose in an irritated manner, he walked up to Itachi who seem totally unabashed by Sasuke’s irritation, Sasuke pushed Itachi's head back into the kitchen with the rest of him and grabbed the door and slammed it shut.   
.  
Naruto looked round, Itachi was right, although Sasuke had made an effort to make the place look clean and tidy, it was in obvious need of repair, not to mention it only consisted of three rooms, the one they were in and a separate kitchen and bathroom.  
“Your brother huh?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re out of work?” Naruto asked.

“Is that a problem, do you not date freeloaders?”

“Are you asking me to date you? i thought this was just a bit of fun,” Naruto joked, but the idea of dating Sasuke again made his stomach feel funny, in what he wasn’t sure was a good or a bad way. 

“Well I was actually thinking we could have a bit more fun,” Sasuke replied giving Naruto a suggestive look and glancing at the bathroom.

“But what about you brother, these walls look paper thin.”

“Fuck him,” Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto smirked and gave Sasuke an amused look.

“Not like that, idiot. Now get in that shower and get on your knees.” 

Naruto grinned and feeling confident he slowly got out of the bed still completely naked, letting the sheet slip off him, he took his time walking towards the shower, all the while maintaining eye contact with Sasuke, who followed his moments like a predator stalking prey. 

He walked into the bathroom with Sasuke just a moment behind him. Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto’s naked ass, before pulling him into a deep kiss, without breaking the kiss Sasuke fumbled with the shower controls switching it on and letting the water run hot. He pushed Naruto backwards into the small shower cubicle before slipping his sweatpants off and following him in. The hot water cascaded down them, splashing onto the tiled floor. Naruto stretched out and positioned his back under the hot stream of water, while Sasuke grabbed a sponge out of the small metal basket and squeezed some scented body wash on to it. Sasuke started leisurely washing Naruto’s body starting with back, chest and arm and working his way down, he spend a long time washing around his inner thigh and groin area, with slow drawn out movements, watching Naruto get hard. Eventually Naruto pulled him back up, pushing him against the cold tiles of the shower wall and kissed him hard, pushing himself agaist Sasuke, who was equally hard. He took the sponge and added some more soap before starting his own teasing wash on Sasuke's body. He planted small kisses on each part of Sasuke’s body before running the sponge over it, leaving a soapy trail. As he reached Sasuke’s thigh and planted soft long kissed going up the inside of Sasuke’s legs, the soapy sponge lay forgotten in his hand as he reached sasuke’s harding cock. Naruto place a small kiss on the tip and then glanced up at Sasuke, who stare down with hooded eyes, biting his lip, the image making Naruto’s own cock ached for attention. But Naruto ignored it instead focusing on Sasuke, he leisurely began taking Sasuke’s hard cock into his mouth, slowly at first, exploring it, allowing his tongue to teasingly run round it, as he took more and more of Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke hummed in pleasure and Naruto began a slow but steady rhythm, sucking slightly and running his tongue down between each thrust. He stop to focus on Sasuke's head, his tongue sliding up and down his slit, his hands running up the back of of Sasuke’s thighs and holding him in place to stop him thrusting into Naruto’s mouth, Sasuke gripped a handful of his hair pulling tight, painfully letting Naruto know that he was tired of his teasing. Naruto responded in earnest taking Sasuke in as far as he could and moving his mouth back and forth with more speed and occasion nip of teeth producing smoldering sexy sounds from Sasuke.   
As Sasuke orgasm started building Naruto lessened his grip on Sasuke’s hips so he could move his hips in shallow thrusting motion. Naruto relaxed allowing Sasuke to fuck his mouth. Sasuke hand still holding his hair, guiding his head. 

“Ah fuck Naruto,” Sasuke moaned. “Look at me.”

Naruto did as he was told, and looked up at Sasuke, while he looked down, his mouth hanging opened and he watched his cock slide in and out of Naruto’s mouth.

“Fuck.”

While still looking up at him. Naruto caressed the inside of Sasuke's thigh, running his hand up, and began teasing Sasuke’s hole. He could feel the muscles in Sasuke’s leg tighten and his movements become erratic.Naruto pushed two fingers up inside him inside him, the action pushing Sasuke over the edge and he came hard calling out a garble of noise which could be distinguished as Naruto’s name.

Naruto let Sasuke’s cock slide from his mouth but he continued to move his fingers in and out of Sasuke’s arse before adding a third and then a forth, still laying loving kissed on his thighs and waist. Sasuke squirmed under Naruto’s attention, when Naruto could no longer ignore the throbbing feeling in his cock, he eased his finger out, stood and turned Sasuke around pushing him forward, Naruto pushed his cock at Sasuke entrance and pushed himself inside Sasuke, He groaned loudly.

He thrusted a couple but stopped when Sasuke sucked air in through his teeth.”

“You ok, this ok?” He asked worried that Sasuke was still sore from last night.

“Yes, just do it.” ,Sasuke said, bracing himself against the shower and pushing himself back on Naruto’s cock. 

Not needing to be told twice Naruto began rocking himself against Sasuke. 

Pretty soon his breathing became erratic, his own orgasm was building far quicker than he expected, but it was hard to resist with Sasuke. Naruto would never understand what it was about this man, but something in sung to Naruto on a level he could never understand. He was so completely lost to Sasuke, he would spend his life chasing this man if that’s what it took.   
Naruto could feel himself getting close, far quicker than he would have liked, but he didn’t try and stop it, just let it build and build until he came up into Sasuke. His fingers digging hard into Sasuke’s hips leaving marks as he rode out his orgasm. 

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and leant back against the shower, taking deep breaths, his eyes shut. Sasuke turned around and pulled him into a passion kiss. 

“Fuck Sasuke, just Fuck,” Naruto said, in post bliss. Not really sure what he was saying. “I had forgotten had fucking good everything is with you.”

Sasuke chuckled, “I think you might have got better.”

Naruto grinned but tried not to look to please for himself. 

“I could properly go again.” Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

“We shouldn’t keep your brother waiting and anyway I’m starving!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Food still more important that sex?” he asked.

“Yup.” Naruto replied with a joyful grin.

Sasuke let out a small laugh, “Oh well, I guess there’s always later.” 

Naruto smiled, but he wondered how long Sasuke wanted to keep this up, before he got bored and kicked Naruto to the curb.

Sasuke snatched the sponge off the floor and they both continued washing.

-0-

 

About half an hour later the three of them walked into a small tea shop, the smell of baked goods floated out the door as they opened it, they found a small table by the window and sat down.

“I’m starving!” Naruto exclaimed as he picked up the menu.

“I expect you worked up quite the appetite this morning.” Itachi said, glancing over his menu.

Naruto smirked and gave Sasuke a quick glance who remained impassive staring down at his menu. 

“So Naruto what do you do for a living?” 

“I work as an architect.”

“Oh, interesting line of work, what company do you work for?”

“Parallel design, been with them about a year.” 

Itachi opened to his mouth to reply but Sasuke cut him off,”You got a job there?”

“Errr yeah,” Naruto replied looking slightly confused by Sasuke’s reaction.

“You said you always wanted to work for them, before, when we were dating.”

“Yeah I did,” Naruto said surprised that Sasuke would remember something like that. “I applied a little over a year ago and got the job, it’s been great, they're a fantastic company to work for.”

Sasuke gave him a rare genuine smile, not a sexy smirk but a smile that hid all that darkness that always lurked in Sasuke’s eyes. A smile that made Naruto feel light hearted and made those three words were creep on to the tip of his tongue again.

“Ah yes, I’ll have the eggs benedict and a decaf coffee please,” Itachi said suddenly breaking the moment. Naruto looked round surprised to see the waitress had walked over to their table. He quickly scanned the menu and picked something and Sasuke just ordered the same as him. 

He shared a quick glance with Sasuke, who had scowl back in place staring down at the menu, the moment was gone. It left him with a slight chill, how quickly Sasuke could change. The idea that later today or perhaps tomorrow Sasuke would be bored of him again was starting to sink in and despite being ok with it last night, now he wasn’t so sure.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Sasuke asked Itachi.

“We can talk about it later.”

Sasuke shrugged, “I don’t mind I’m sure Naruto will survive one conversation between us.”

“Dunno depends how long the conversation is, I'll give you 40 seconds tops.” Naruto joked.

Itachi smiled, but Sasuke barely lifted the corner of his mouth.

“You need to do a formal interview for Insight.”

“What why? You losing you sway big brother?”

Itachi smiled, “Insight is the company I work for,” Itachi explained to Naruto, “I am getting Sasuke a job there.” He looked back at Sasuke. “However little brother my colleagues are happy to hire you but they want to do a interview for formality sake.”

“Ah so they don’t trust your judgement?”

“Well unfortunately one of them has pointed out, that you have changed jobs nearly once a year for the last decade and they don't wish to invest time and money into you if you’re going to jump ship a year from now. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“If you haven’t noticed, Naruto but my brother has some commitment issues.”

“That makes sense,” Naruto replied, meaning for it to sound jokingly but his voice came off a little too serious.

Sasuke looked over at him and was about to say something, when the waitress returned with there orders.

“So you want me to go to this interview, grovel and little, and convince them I’m a good boy and want to stay?”

“Absolutely not!” itachi said immediately. “I want you to go to this interview and remind them why hiring you on the spot is a damn good idea. I don't like the fact that I have been questioned on this decision and I would like you to remind them why you don’t doubt an Uchiha.”

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement. 

“Will you stay?” Naruto asked him.

“What?”

“At this new company will you stay with them or will you leave after a year?”

For a long moment Sasuke stared at Naruto, “I’m planning on staying, I think it’s time I tried to settle down.”

There was some underlying emotion hidden in those words that Naruto couldn’t quite grasp, but it gave him a tiny ray of hope which he found both exhilarating and terrifying.

“That's good,” Naruto said awkwardly.

Sasuke gave him a small smile “I’m going to go for a piss,” Sasuke stated bluntly before getting up from the table and walked off.

Itachi had barely waited until Sasuke was out of earshot before turning to Naruto. “What happened between you two?”

Naruto looked confused.

“Why did you break up? What happened between you two.”

Naruto shrugged, “You tell me, one day we’re fine one day we’re not. He just left.”

Itachi sighed, “Yeah unfortunately Sasuke is like that, ever since our parents died.”

Naruto nodded, “Yeah I should've seen it coming, I couldn’t even get him to sign up to a magazine subscription.”

Itachi chuckled, “Sounds about right, but you were good for him, he always seemed happier when he was with you.”

Naruto smiled. “Thanks.”

“And I think he is pretty serious about trying to settle down,”

“What exactly is it you’re trying to say Itachi?” Naruto asked feeling like this was leading somewhere.

“Yes, what are you saying Itachi?” Sasuke said as he rejoined the table, making Naruto jump but Itachi remained completely unflustered. 

“I was just telling Naruto that we have a fantastic team of inhouse architects and we are always looking for new blood,” Itachi said without missing a beat, “And it might be worth taking a risk with us.” He added and Naruto was sure there was more meaning behind that comment. 

“Of course,” Sasuke replied.

And Itachi just smirked at him. 

 

-0-

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Naruto,” Itachi said.

“You too,” Naruto replied and resisted the urge to add but the last time.

“See you tomorrow, little brother.”

Sasuke just nodded, he looked tense. 

Sasuke and Naruto stood awkwardly outside the coffee shop. It felt like it was time for them to part ways. 

“Back to mine?” Sasuke asked, suggestively but it sounded forced.

Naruto gave him forced smile, “What are we doing Sasuke?” Naruto said, not really realising he had decided to do this now. 

Sasuke hesitated.

“I mean, last night was great, but you left me, infact you fucked me around for 6 months before finally leaving me.”

Sasuke grimaced and tried to speak.

Naruto cut him off and continued talking, not really giving him much chance to get a word in suddenly overwhelmed with this urge to just say his piece. “It was hard, you never explained anything, would never sit down and just talk with me, and you kept coming back and it was the best thing, and then you just up and leave every fucking time.” Naruto took a deep breath feeling himself getting angry, “No I can’t come back to yours, Sasuke, I want too, god I want too but I can’t keep playing this game, the few minutes of bliss you’re offering me doesn’t negate the hell you put me threw when you leave and then ignore my calls for days. I’m sorry Sasuke, I just can’t do this.”

Naruto let out a breath waiting for Sasuke’s reaction, he expected Sasuke to reprimand him maybe mock him, however Sasuke remained silent for a long time. “You’re right.” he eventually said, “You should go.”

“What?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke didn’t reply it was a rhetorical question, Naruto had heard what he had said.

After a long awkward silence between them Naruto spoke, “Ok, yeah.” His words sounding hollow.

Naruto stood there waiting for Sasuke to reply but Sasuke just stared down at his feet. Naruto turned and began walking away, resisting the urge to look back and telling himself this was the right thing to do over and over again.

Naruto had walked for a good couple of minutes when he hear the shout.

“I’m sorry!”

Naruto stopped and looked round and so did a handful of others going about their morning routine.

“Naruto, please wait. I’m sorry.” Sasuke shouted again as he headed towards Naruto at a light jog.  
Naruto stopped and waited a small part of him wanted to keep going but he didn’t.

Sasuke came to a stop as he reached Naruto, “I missed you.” he said, “These last cdouple of years I missed you.”

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. 

“Naruto, I..” Sasuke let out a calming breath, seeming to struggle with the words he wanted to say, he ran a hand through his hair and looking away from Naruto.

“Breaking up with you was a mistake, one of the biggest mistakes I ever made and the way I treated you was, well...I’m sorry, really sorry, last night I saw you and I thought…” Sasuke pause again, struggling for words, he let out a small laugh, “I’m not very good at this.”

Despite himself Naruto cracked a smile, “No you’re not, but starting I’m sorry and breaking up with me was a mistake was an excellent start.”

Sasuke started laughing and Naruto was sure there was a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. He took a deep breath, “What I’m trying to say is, maybe we could start over,” Sasuke glanced up trying to gauge Naruto’s reaction, “Nothing serious,” he said awkwardly, “We can take it really slow? Or ummm if you’re not ok with that, that's fine we can just leave it here.” Sasuke added, clearly struggling to find the right words. “Or whatever?” Sasuke added lamely at the end. 

Naruto went to open his mouth to talk but Sasuke interrupted him. “Just say yes. I will make this work, I will make up for all the shit I put you though, we can move in together, I will make your friends forgive me, we can get married, have kids, grow old together, all that shit. Just say yes, Naruto. 

Naruto started laughing, he could help it, he had never seen Sasuke look so awkward or uncomfortable since he know him, it was adorable.

“Look Naruto if it’s a no, just fucking say it.” Sasuke uncomfortableness replaced by an emotion he was more comfortable with: Annoyance.

“Yes.” Of course it was a yes, this man could destroy Naruto’s right arm and he’d still come back to him.

“Wait what?”

Naruto smiled. “Yes, we can start again.”

Sasuke looked at him in utter shock.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh again.

Sasuke gave him another genuine smile before grabbing him and kissing him hard, Sasuke tried to pour everything little emotion he had into that kiss, and It was working because Naruto felt like he was going weak at the knees. 

“I love you.” Sasuke whispered. Then letting out a small laugh he added, “I've been wanting to say that since we kissed at the pub.”

Naruto pushed Sasuke away at arm's length so he could look at him, he let laughed and gave Sasuke a boyish grin, I love you too.


End file.
